Ilusi
by Profe Fest
Summary: Hei, adakah ilusionis yang terperangkap dalam ilusi buatannya sendiri?/ 6927 Fic. Warning! BL, OOC, typo(s). Fict geminto. RnR?


**Title : Ilusi**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), Mukuro's POV, dan hal nista lain yang tak dijabarkan di sini. Dan ini fict geminto lagi :))**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Hei, adakah ilusionis yang terperangkap dalam ilusi buatannya sendiri?

Pernah mendengar yang namanya terjebak? Aku pernah merasakannya. Terus menerus mengitari tempat yang sama, mengikuti hal yang kau tahu hanya dusta belaka, namun sialnya kau tak bisa mengindahkannya dan terus mengejarnya.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Sama seperti saat ini.

Aku masih terus berlari, mencari sosok itu diantara ratusan jalan buntu ini. Begitu kedua mataku yang berbeda menangkap sosokmu, tanpa berkata apapun kaki ini langsung kembali mengejarmu. Kutelusuri lagi semua jalan tanpa henti, tak peduli apa jalan itu sudah atau belum kulewati. Saat itu juga aku kehilangan sosokmu, jejakmu seakan lenyap tak tersisa apapun meski itu hanya sebutir debu.

Kala itu rasanya aku ingin berhenti, atau setidaknya biarkan saja aku beristirahat dari hal yang tiada akhir ini. Tapi tetap saja, saat aku kembali melihat sosokmu tengah melewatiku, memberikan senyuman hangatmu seolah tengah mengajakku, tubuhku langsung bangkit dan kembali mengejarmu.

Lagi-lagi aku terperangkap dalam ruang ini, namun tetap saja aku tak menghentikan lariku. Ketika aku mengejar satu sosokmu, muncul lagi sosokmu yang lain dan tengah pergi berlawanan arah denganku. Suatu waktu, aku akhirnya terjatuh. Lalu saat itulah aku bertanya, apa yang tengah kuraih dari pengejaran itu? Kenapa aku tak berhenti saja di sini dan membiarkan bayangan itu melewatiku? Namun aku tak memikirkan itu dan kembali berlari.

Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Pada satu kesempatan aku akhirnya bertanya, kenapa aku terus berlari mengejar hal yang tak pasti. Tapi pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab, mengambang di udara. Karena saat itu mataku menangkap lagi bayangmu. Kembali, aku berlari mengejarmu, mengikutimu.

Kau yang masih tersenyum sehangat mentari pagi, yang memberi harapan baru setiap hari. Kau yang diam-diam kucintai, meski kutahu kau dan aku tak mungkin bersatu. Kau yang telah berjiwa dewasa, meski tetap ceroboh dan gelagapan seperti biasanya. Seperti apapun kata mereka, kau tetaplah kau, itulah yang kutanam dalam diriku.

"Kau menyedihkan sekali, Mukuro-_kun_," sebuah tawa menghentikan lariku tiba-tiba, "kau terus berlari mengejar bayang-bayang yang tak mungkin kau gapai selamanya. Namun kau tetap saja mengejarnya seakan jika kau terus melakukannya kau akan mendapatkannya. Padahal semuanya sama saja. Sia-sia!" lanjutnya lantang. Aku terpaku karenanya, membeku karena mencerna seluruh kata-katanya yang nyaris sepenuhnya benar semua. Tapi kemudian aku melihat bayangmu yang tengah berlari. Segera saja kukejar sosokmu, meski kutahu kau tak akan mungkin bisa kuraih.

Entah aku bodoh atau terlalu buta untuk sadar kau sudah tak mungkin digenggam oleh tangan ini.

.

.

.

**Sekarang coba baca lagi dari bawah ke atas :))**

.

.

.

**A/N** : HUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HALO LAGIIII #hei. Saya akhirnya nyelesain ini juga dengan mode ngebut, berhubung juga sebenarnya ini dari draf lama, jadilah sama saya dilanjutin aja #dibuang. Dan saya juga nggak nyangka ini bisa dijadiin fict geminto juga._. #dor.

Dalam fic ini jadi Mukuro itu lagi terperangkap sama ilusi buatannya sendiri. _Setting_ yang saya pakai adalah ketika Tsuna sudah mati. Ada yang masih ingat waktu Mukuro menyusup ke Millefiore itu? Anggap aja ini semacam _missing scene_ pas Mukuro sama Byakuran bertarung, terus Mukuro malah terjebak sama ilusi buatannya sendiri yang inget sama Tsuna #halah #maunya #dasargaje #diilusi. Oh ya, bayang yang dimaksud fic ini itu Tsuna, maaf ya nggak spesifik XD #tamparinaja #gebukinramerame.

Oh ya, makasih buat semua yang udah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini. Saya tunggu semua _review_ kalian ya! Maaf juga jika banyak hal aneh bin gaje yang terdapat di sini, atau _feels_ nggak dapet dan sebagainya. Saran, masukan, kritik, dan lainnya saya terima dengan tangan terbuka! Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
